Attack On Mega Steelix
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Roark and Roxanne bump into a Mega Steelix while digging ores at the mines in Sinnoh's Oreburgh City, of which gives both of the rock type gym leaders a quake like no other! Now they have to do their best to survive the wrath of the giant steel snake Pokemon! Requested by NewBrunswickXNovaScotia.
1. Chapter 1

At the mines in Sinnoh's Oreburgh City were Pokemon Gym Leaders Roark and Roxanne, with both of them masters of the rock type as Roark had his Cranidos alongside with him, while Roxanne brought along Nosepass. Roxanne was wearing her new dress from Pokemon ORAS, with both of them wearing orange helmets to deal with the occasional rock tumbling.

"So, Rustboro City must be pretty bustling, huh?" Roark asked as he was slamming his pick axe into the rock. "With how it seems to be the talk of the entire Hoenn region, and whatnot..."

Roxanne smirked as she was using a shovel, shrugging as she blinked. "Well of course. It's quite technology advanced, what with the Devon Corp and all."

"True. Here in Oreburgh, we have our huge mines to get ores and such." Roark chuckled as he smashed through the rock, his eyes lighting up to see eyes peering back at him. He screamed as he stumbled back.

Roxanne and the other miners all wondered what was up with Roark, as the entire mine shook, causing the others to run for their lives. Roxanne helped Roark back up on his feet as they looked up, to see a giant, male gendered Mega Steelix looking down at them, bellowing loudly as he narrowed his eyes at the two humans and their rock type Pokemon.

"Dear Arceus! This Pokemon is huge!" Roxanne exclaimed as she felt her legs shake.

"Yeah... I'm absolutely stunned at how magnificent this creature is!" Roark stated as he rubbed his chin, frowning. "Too bad it's not a rock type Pokemon. It would have _rocked_ if it was."

Mega Steelix took insult to this, especially because of the pun, as he slammed both of the gym leaders and their Pokemon with his long, steel tail, greatly injuring them.

"Oww..." Roxanne groaned as she was was flat on her stomach, opening her eyes and looking up, to see the Mega Steelix approaching her, getting on her feet as she raised her clenched fists. "Stand back! I'm not afraid to school you until you're pinned down!"

Mega Steelix rolled his eyes as he used Screech, causing the entire mine to shake violently as several jagged rocks from the ceiling fell down, causing Roxanne to fart a high pitched toot in response as she whimpered.

"M-meep! I guess you made your point!" Roxanne stated as she shook Roark, who was flat on his stomach as well. "Roark! We have to run!"

"No way!" Roark boasted as he proudly stood up, holding his fist to his chest. "Sticks and stones my break my bones, but steel may never hurt me!"

Mega Steelix, Roxanne, and their signature Pokemon gave Roark odd glances as Roark frowned, taking glances behind and in front of him.

"Did that not make any sense?" Roark remarked as he scratched his head. "Because that often _rocks_ my trainers off the floor."

Roxanne slapped Roark across the back of the head, and then Mega Steelix slammed his tail on Roark, pushing him into the ground as Cranidos and Nosepass both laughed at Roark's pain, who groaned in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Arceus hummed to himself as he was making some breakfast for his three legendary children, all three of the Sinnoh legendary Pokemon taking a good look at what was going on in the Sinnoh region as they were wondering which stupid activity was going on.

"So, anything exciting going on?" Arceus asked as he took a bite of his toast, somehow.

Dialga shook his head. "Between me forwarding time to see if anything goes by fast, not really."

"Yeah. All I do is just distort space, and barely anything comes of it." Palkia mumbled as he took some eggs.

Giratina transformed into his origin form as he used his ghostly powers to suck in the bacon without needing to eat it. "I want to go back reading those relics I found in a tomb within my Distortion realm, but no, I got dragged to this."

"Well hey, what about this?" Arceus pointed out, with the Pokemon God referring to the panic going on in Oreburgh City, the Mega Steelix causing collateral damage while continuing to pound Roark while Roxanne was trying her best to stop its rampage. "Doesn't this look fun and fancy free?"

Glancing at each other, the Sinnoh Dragon trio looked down at the literally steel binding scenes occurring as they then looked up at Arceus, shaking their heads. "No."


End file.
